Triangle of Time
by Shadow of the Forgotten
Summary: Kagome's life has settled down now that she's back home for good. But an ancient necklace and new demon could change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own InuYasha or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Kagome sat in her office remembering her quest in the Feudal Era, all her friends and family, and of course that blasted Shikon Jewel. Six years had passed since she had last set foot in that time. Not by choice of course, but once they defeated Naraku and she had wished for the innocent people that were killed to be brought back, the jewel had disappeared and she had been sent home in a blinding flash of light. She never even got to say goodbye.

Now, years later, Kagome had a job that she loved and was finally getting her life back on track. Those years of traveling between times had almost destroyed her chance at a future, but when she realized that she could never go back, Kagome had thrown herself into her schoolwork and managed to not only graduate high school, but college as well. Because of her adventures she decided to become a history professor at the college she had gotten her degree from. Her family had been so proud of her and she was glad she had been able to see the look on her grandfather's face when he learned what she was majoring in. Sadly, he had not lived long enough to see her graduate, but he had been so happy that she had, and I quote, "Enjoyed my stories so much that you just had to learn more." Seeing him that happy, Kagome decided not to bring up her trips back in time. Let him believe he was the one who had made her want to study history, as long as he was happy it didn't matter to her.

Hearing a knock on her door, Kagome was brought out of her thoughts. "Enter." She said while she quickly straightened the items on her desk. 'I really need to get myself organized.' She thought, looking at the papers that were strewn everywhere.

"Miss Kagome?" A tall man with black hair and blue eyes asked from the doorway.

"Yes Chris?" She replied sweetly. Chris was one of her best students; he was always asking questions and would usually end up starting class discussions. He loved to bring up things about demons, but that's probably just because he was one. What kind, she was unsure of since he hid his aura well, but as long as he didn't cause problems it mattered not to her.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment." He said politely. He was always polite. It didn't matter what anyone said or did, he never got an attitude or caused any problems.

Looking up at him Kagome smiled. "Of course, please come in." She said, motioning to a seat across from her.

Chris entered her office and sat down gracefully.

'Why are demons always so damn graceful?' Kagome thought pouting. It just wasn't fair. Not only do they look perfect, but everything they do always appears so…majestic. "What would you like to discuss with me?" She asked once he was comfortable.

"You're a miko, right?" Chris asked bluntly.

Kagome's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. 'How did he find out?' She thought frantically. 'I've hidden my aura ever since I got back the last time.'

Seeing her face, Chris smirked. "So I was right. I knew it."

"But…how?" Kagome asked curiously. "I made sure that I never let my power flare and I've always kept my aura hidden. What gave me away?"

"Well for starters, you seemed to know a lot about actual demons. I know for a fact that some of the information you teach is not in any books. And second, your scent. Not only do you smell innocent, you smell pure as well. I was told that only miko's smell pure." Chris explained.

"My scent gave me away?" Kagome asked thoughtfully. "Well how about that. I knew that demons had great senses, but I didn't know you could tell I was a miko by my scent. I guess I'll have to figure out how to hide it from now on."

"That would be a very good idea. Demons may not hate miko's anymore, but we're not exactly fond of them either." Chris told her truthfully.

"I see." Kagome said, then her smile widened and her eyes gleamed. "Now that we're being truthful, will you tell me what kind of demon you are? I've been wondering that ever since your first day."

Laughing, Chris smiled. "Sure, I'm an inu-demon. Although I'm a little surprised that you weren't able to figure that out yourself."

"Well excuuuusssse me." Kagome said, turning her nose up. "But you had your aura hidden and unlike you, I can't smell what you are."

Waving his hands in front of himself, Chris spoke. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that with all of the things I talked about I assumed you would have put everything together."

"Huh?" Kagome asked confusedly. "What do you mean?"

Chris just shook his head. "Every time I talked about demon traits I always used my own as an example." Seeing Kagome nod in understanding he smiled. "Now, to get down to why I really came here. Have you ever heard of an item called the Triangle of Time? It was made by an evil miko around seven hundred years ago and had the ability to send people through time. At least that is what the rumors say."

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Nope, I can't say I've ever heard of it. Why?"

"Well…" Chris said nervously. "I kind of _borrowed_ it from an old demon and now I'm not sure what to do with it. I had hoped it would take me back in time, but so far it hasn't done anything. I was just wondering if you knew how it worked."

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry, I can't help you. I don't know anything about it." Then her curiosity got the better of her. "But could I see it anyway?" She asked, holding out her hand.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not." He said, pulling a small pendant out of his pocket and dropping it into Kagome's hand.

Kagome looked at the strange necklace in her hand. It was a triangle about the length of her pinky that was made out of gold. It had wavy lines that went from each corner and joined at a small black jewel in the center. Upon closer inspection it appeared as if the jewel was glowing, and strange symbols were appearing on it as well.

When Chris saw the pendant glowing he got up and walked over behind Kagome. "What is that?" He asked, pointing to the strange symbols that had appeared.

"I don't kn-" Was all Chris heard before he was blinded by a bright light and then thrown across the room. Blinking, he stood up and looked for his professor. "Kagome?" He asked the now empty room. "Where are you?" He looked under the desk just to make sure she was actually gone before smiling. "Well my job is now complete." He said as he walked out of her office.

ooooo

Groaning, Kagome shook her head and stood up slowly. 'What the hell happened?' She thought groggily. Opening her eyes she gasped, she was in a forest. 'Wait a minute, is that the god tree?' Blinking, she looked again. "Oh my god, I'm back." She said in shock. Before she could do anything else, a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Wench, what are you doing here?" The cold voice asked.

Kagome's eyes hardened and she clenched her teeth. "Not again." She bit out. "Every time I come here I'm greeted the same damn way. You'd think after six years his greeting would change." Standing up and facing the person behind her she got ready to 'sit' him to hell. "SI-…wait, you're not Inuyasha." She said dumbfounded.

"Of course I'm not, wench." A tall demon, who looked a little like Sesshoumaru, said rudely. He had long white hair, the same stripes on his face and the same golden eyes, but his hair had silver bangs and tips and he was a little shorter. "How could I be someone who's dead?"

"Dead?" Kagome asked sadly. "He died? When?"

The demon looked at the beautiful woman before him like she had grown another head. "He died a hundred and thirty years ago, shortly after I was born." Then he looked at her clothing, she was wearing some odd sort of kimono that was rather short. It was tan and ended a few inches above her knees. "Wench, you are not from around here. Tell me, where do you come from?" He demanded harshly.

Kagome was still in shock over the news about her best friend's death so she didn't even hear the demons question. 'He died.' She thought sadly. 'And I never even got to see him again.' Suddenly what the demon had said registered in her head. "He died a hundred and thirty years ago? How is that possible? Shouldn't I have come back to the time I made the wish?" She asked herself out loud.

The demon was getting very angry. First she refused to answer his question and now she was talking nonsense. "Wench, cease your babbling."

Glaring at the name calling demon, Kagome snapped. "Now listen here you arrogant ass, stop calling me wench! I have a name you know!" She growled angrily.

The demon snorted and glared at the impudent woman before him. "I am superior to you human, and as such there is no need to use your name." He replied rudely.

"You stupid bastard." Kagome hissed. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that? I'll have you know I could fry your demon ass to a crisp in an instant." She said crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

"I am the Lord of the Western lands." The demon said glaring right back. "And as such I deserve respect."

"Respect my ass." Kagome scoffed. "Respect is earned, and you have a long ways to go before you earn mine buddy."

Snarling, the demon grabbed Kagome around the neck and pressed her back against a tree. "Wench, you will die for your disrespect." He smiled evilly as he began choking her.

Kagome, however, simply returned the smile and raised her hands to rest on his arm. "You shouldn't have done that." She said, smirking as her purifying powers started to surface.

The demon's eyes widened when he saw her hands glowing pink and he dropped her quickly, before she could do any real damage to him. "You're a miko?" He asked surprised. "I thought they had all died out? What is your name?"

Smiling brightly at the demon, like he hadn't just tried to kill her, Kagome gave him her name. "My name is Kagome. What's yours?" She asked curiously.

"My name is Maru, and I am the Lord of the Western lands." Maru replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I already knew that." She said, referring to him repeating his title. Then she paused. "Wait, if you're the Lord of the West then what happened to Sesshoumaru?"

"You knew my father?" Maru asked shocked. "That's impossible, he died over fifty years ago, and you can't be more than twenty five."

"Actually I'm twenty three, but that's not the point." Kagome said, waving her hand dismissively. "I met your father while I was searching for the shikon jewel shards."

"That can't be true." Maru said shaking his head. "The jewel was destroyed by a wish over two hundred years ago."

"T-two h-hundred years?" Kagome asked stuttering. "But it's only been six years since I made the wish."

"Explain yourself miko." Maru demanded. When Kagome just glared at him he sighed. "Kagome."

Nodding, Kagome proceeded to tell Maru about her adventures. Everything from the first time she fell down the well until she made the final wish and was sent home. Then all about the Triangle of Time and how she ended up there again.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Maru was completely shocked. This was the same miko that his father had told him stories about when he was a child, the one who had stood up to him time and time again without fear. He had said that she was the most powerful miko since Midoriko, and he'd even entertained the idea of mating her so that her power would be his to control. And now here she was, this great and powerful miko, right in front of him.

After telling Maru her story, Kagome waited patiently for him to absorb what she had said. When it looked like he was done thinking she asked her question. "Can you tell me what happened to everyone that I traveled with after I left?" She asked softly.

"Inuyasha mated his love Kikyo, since she had been brought back to life, and they lived together happily until she died of old age. Inuyasha decided to follow her in death shortly after. Unfortunately they were unable to have children, it was said to be a side effect of Kikyo being the walking dead for so long." Maru replied.

Kagome nodded her head sadly. "Well I'm glad he was happy, even if it couldn't be with me." She said quietly.

"The monk and slayer married and had two children. A girl named Gome and a boy named Kag. They died from a dangerous fever that plagued the land around 150 years ago. I do not know what happened to their children, but I assume they lived their lives out. Shippo mated a demon named Kaya. They had a son named Kure and as far as I know Shippo and his son are living in the mountains to the East. And Kouga mated Ayame and they had many pups." Maru finished.

Sighing, Kagome sat down. "At least they were all happy." She said smiling. "I'm glad they had good lives." Looking back at Maru she grinned. "What about your father? You didn't say anything about him."

"My father ended up mating an inu-demoness named Shiri, and they had me. My mother died during my birth and my father died a few years ago protecting his lands from a strong demon. He killed the demon, but not before it fatally wounded him." Maru said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said softly. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

Maru shook his head. "You did nothing, there's no need to apologize." Offering her a hand up, he smiled. "Come, you may stay at my castle until you find out how to go home."

Smiling back at him, Kagome took his offered hand and stood up brushing herself off. "Sure. Lead the way."

Smirking, Maru quickly picked her up and took off on his cloud.

Kagome laughed. "You only look like your father. He was never this…sociable." She said grinning.

"Yeah." Maru said, smiling back at the woman in his arms. "I got that from my mother."

Nodding, Kagome closed her eyes. "Wake me when we get there." She said before she fell asleep.

Maru couldn't believe his luck. He was sent out to find himself a mate and the perfect one practically fell right into his lap. She was gorgeous, with her waist length black hair and brown eyes, plus her body wasn't half bad either. And if that wasn't enough she happened to be an all powerful miko, one of the strongest ever, that had also been born with the Shikon jewel in her body. She'd be perfect as a Lady of the West. Now all he had to do was convince her to be his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own InuYasha or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

When Maru arrived at his castle he leapt onto his balcony and stepped into his large room. Walking over to his silk covered bed he gently laid his mate-to-be down. Softly he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Letting his fingers linger on her skin, he smiled. 'Perfect.' He thought. Pulling his hand away slowly he got up and left his room to find a servant. She was going to need some things when she woke up. 'Like some clothes, the Lady of the West will not wear such revealing clothing.'

Kagome grunted when the light struck her eyes. Burying her head deeper into the bed she heard someone chuckling. Groaning, she unburied her head and sat up. "What are you laughing at Maru?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"I'm glad you like my bed, and you can spend more time in it later, but you need to get up now. Dinner will be ready soon." Maru said grinning cockily.

"Why didn't you say it was your bed?" She said getting up quickly. "I would have gotten up sooner if I'd known that." Smirking at his frown, Kagome walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Maru asked.

"You said something about dinner, so I was going to get some." Kagome said placing her hands on her hips. "What? Can I not go now?"

"Not before you change into something more…decent." Maru said as his eyes roamed her figure. "There's a kimono behind the dressing curtain over there." He said, pointing to the corner of his room. "You will change into that."

"Yes sir." Kagome said, giving him a mock salute. "Right away sir." She walked over behind the curtain and gasped. "It's beautiful." She said in awe. It was a floor length black kimono with silver stars all over it. Grinning, she quickly put it on and stepped out to show it off. "What do you think?" She asked Maru.

When she stepped out in the kimono he had picked out, Maru froze. If she was gorgeous before then she was absolutely stunning now. The outfit seemed to fit her perfectly and clung to her curves like a second skin. Now he just had to start breathing again and then he could answer her question. "You look wonderful." He said softly.

Kagome ducked her head and blushed. "Thanks."

Getting up he walked over to Kagome and gave her his arm. "Shall we go to dinner now?" Maru asked her smiling. Nodding, Kagome smiled in return and followed him out of his room. They walked down the hall to some stairs and once they had descended them he led her into a large dining room. "Well, here we are." He said, waving his hand towards the lavishly decorated table. "Please take a seat." Ever the gentleman, Maru pulled out a chair next to his and waited for Kagome to sit down.

"Thank you." Kagome said with a smile. "And I must say, this place looks amazing. I've been here before, once, but it was in slight disrepair at the time since your father was far too busy searching for Naraku to tend to it properly. You've taken excellent care of this place."

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it." Maru replied with a smile. Clapping his hands together, he signaled the servants to bring out their meal. Moments later, three young demons came walking out of the kitchen laden with several trays of food. Placing them on the table, they bowed lowly before retreating from sight.

Kagome eyed the dishes before her with wide eyes. "Wow, this is some spread you've got here." She muttered in awe as she tried to decide what to eat first. Eyes darting from one dish to another, Kagome chewed on her lip as all the choices continued to tempt her.

"Why don't you try this one first?" Maru offered, holding up a small bowl of what appeared to be some kind of fruit salad. "It's really quite good."

"Oooh, that does look good." Kagome said as she took the offered dish. Spooning some onto her plate, she turned back towards the other dishes and began to dig in.

Maru shook his head as Kagome piled more and more food onto her plate. Placing a few slices of meat on his plate, he mindlessly picked at his dinner, choosing to watch his guest instead. 'She really is an interesting creature.' He thought, chuckling softly as she started on her second plate of the evening.

By the time Kagome finished her third plate, Maru had given up all pretenses of eating and was sitting back in his chair enjoying the show. "How is it possible that a small woman like you can eat so much?" He joked.

Pausing, her fork mere centimeters away from her mouth, Kagome chuckled nervously. "What can I say, this food is amazing." She replied with a shrug. "I don't have much time to cook at home so I usually just end up eating take-out. And this is way better than any restaurant I've ever been to, let me tell you." Taking another bite, she put her fork down. "I guess I should probably stop though, wouldn't want to explode after all."

Smiling slightly at her joke, Maru stood up and offered his arm once more. "If you're finished, how would you like a tour of the palace?" He asked. "I can show you the library."

"Bring on the scrolls!" Kagome said excitedly as she practically jumped out of her chair. "I can't wait to see what you've got here. Finding information in my time is nearly impossible; most of the scrolls were destroyed over the years, so it'll be nice to be able to read some again."

Leading the way out of the dining room, Maru walked down the hallway and into a huge room lined with shelves. "Here we are, the pride of the Western Lands." He said, waving his hand towards the literature that lined nearly every inch of the room. "Feel free to look around and read whatever you'd like. I'm going to go have a servant prepare a room for you to use while you're here." Bowing his head slightly, Maru ducked out of the room.

Kagome was so awestruck she barely even registered Maru leaving. Nodding her head slightly, she slowly walked into the library as her eyes ran over the various books and scrolls. Running her fingers over a title, she gently pulled the book out and went to go sit on the small cushion that was placed near the far wall.

ooooo

Several hours later, Maru was finally on his way back to the library. "How can it possibly be that hard to get a room set up?" He growled in annoyance. "I know they just want Kagome to be pleased, but what in the hell makes them think I have any clue about what she likes." Rubbing his forehead, he shook his head. "After all that, Kagome had better love it." Stepping into the library, he stopped dead in his tracks. There on the cushion, with books and scrolls spread out around her, lay Kagome fast asleep. Smiling softly, Maru quietly walked over and crouched down next to the sleeping beauty. "You belong here, just like this." He whispered. Picking her up, Maru held her bridal style as he transported her to her new room. Laying her on her bed gently, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well my Lady."

"G'night." Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

Closing the door, Maru walked across the hall to his own sleeping quarters. Changing into a pair of loose fitting pants, he crawled into his bed and breathed deeply. "It still smells like her." He said with a grin, burying his nose deeper into the pillow. Closing his eyes, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

That night, Maru dreamed of a black haired beauty holding his child in her arms.

ooooo

The next morning Kagome woke up warm and very comfortable. Burrowing deeper into the blankets, she decided that waking up was way overrated. At least until she remembered where she was. Sitting up, she glanced around the room and frowned slightly. "Well this definitely isn't Maru's room, and it sure as hell isn't the library." She muttered under her breath. "Maybe he put me in a guest room for the night." Swinging her feet off the bed she realized that she was still in the kimono she'd put on last night. "I can't believe he let me sleep in this, I probably ruined it with all my tossing and turning."

"You would have preferred if I'd changed you without permission?" A voice suddenly asked from the doorway.

Jumping, Kagome nearly ended up on the floor as she turned to face the now smirking Maru. Giving him her best glare, she crossed her arms. "Of course not, but you could've woken me up." She replied with a huff.

"Ah, but then I wouldn't have been able to carry you to bed." Maru said with a smile.

Kagome blushed lightly and began to pick at the sleeve of her kimono. "Whatever." She mumbled without looking him in the eye.

Deciding he'd embarrassed her enough, at least for the time being, Maru walked over to a door and opened it to reveal a well stocked closet. "Here are some clothes, wear whichever you like. The bath is through that door over there, and my room is across the hall. I will be waiting there for you." Nodding his head, he backed out of the room and disappeared out of sight.

Running a hand through her disheveled hair, Kagome sighed. "Damn him and his demon looks, I bet he wakes up looking like he just stepped out of a photo shoot. It's not fair." Shaking her head, she headed over to the closet to grab something to wear. A little disappointed that her clothes weren't there, she did need to try and get home after all, Kagome quickly got over it when she saw all the beautiful kimonos. "I could get use to this." She said happily as she pulled out a pale pink one with dark red flowers running around it.

When her stomach began to growl, Kagome quickly headed to the bathroom to get changed. Fifteen minutes later she found herself standing outside of Maru's bedchambers. Knocking on the door, Kagome began to fidget slightly as time ticked by.

Looking up as the door opened, Kagome blushed and quickly looked away. "Sorry, I thought you were ready to go." She rushed out, eyes still focused on the floor.

Maru smirked as he pulled on his shirt. "I was, but then for some strange reason I had the urge to change my shirt…and so I did." He replied nonchalantly.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome was about to snap at him for embarrassing her, but decided to let it slide since the view had definitely been worth it. 'I'd gladly let him embarrass me again if he does it shirtless.' She thought dreamily.

Seeing the look in her eyes, Maru smiled. 'Phase one of 'Make Kagome my Mate'…complete.' He thought happily. 'On to phase two.' Holding out his arm, he bowed his head slightly. "Shall we?" He asked politely.

Giggling, Kagome took his arm and the two headed towards the dining room for breakfast.

ooooo

After breakfast Maru proceeded to show Kagome around the grounds. He gave her the full tour of the palace, took her to the edges of his lands, and even showed her his private garden that no one but him was allowed to enter. As they sat together near the koi pond, Kagome dipping her fingers in to play with the fish, Maru couldn't believe how quickly he'd fallen for the woman next to him. It had only been a day since she'd appeared before him in her indecent outfit and an attitude to match even the fiercest of wild cats, and yet he couldn't imagine being without her. There was only one small problem, she wasn't from this time and eventually she'd want to return home. 'I can't let that happen.' He thought, his fists clenching at his sides. 'I need her.'

"This place is so beautiful." Kagome breathed, snapping Maru out of his thoughts. "I wish I could stay here forever."

"Then do it, stay here." 'With me.' Maru finished in his head.

Kagome sighed. "I wish I could, but I have a life in my time, a family. I can't just leave that all behind. They've already put up with so much what with me going back and forth for all that time, it wouldn't be right to leave them." Looking up at the sky, she smiled. "They just got me back; it would kill them if they never got to see me again."

Maru watched her in silence for several minutes before speaking. "What if there was a way you could see them again, would you stay then?" He asked somewhat hopefully.

"Explain." Kagome said, turning to face the demon next to her.

"You know that demons have long life spans right?" Maru questioned, and seeing her nod he continued. "Well when a demon mates, their mate also gains their life span. So if, let's say, a human mated a demon, she would live for hundreds of years longer than a normal human would. Long enough to see her family again one day."

Kagome sat there frozen for several moments, long enough for Maru to begin fidgeting under her gaze. "…are you asking me to be your…mate?" She finally asked. "Because if you are, that's the most half-assed proposal I've ever heard." She finished with a smile.

Returning her smile with one of his own, Maru took one of her hands. "Kagome, will you be my mate for all eternity?" He asked softly.

Tapping her chin in thought, Kagome grinned. "Of course I will." She replied as she flung herself into his arms.

Hugging her to his chest, Maru nuzzled her hair with his cheek. "My mate." He said happily.

Kagome grinned into his shirt. "Yep, your mate."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own InuYasha or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

400 Years Later

"Kagome dear, it's time to go." Maru said as he walked into their room. "Sana and Sesshoumaru are already there and if you don't hurry up we're going to miss it."

"I'm coming; I just need to find the gift." Kagome called from inside the overly large closet. "I made a diaper bag and blanket set for Hari and Cara, but I can't seem to find it." Rushing out of the closet, she began to dig through the pile next to her desk. "I know it's here somewhere." Pulling out a wrapped box, she smiled. "Ahah, found it!" Heading towards the door, Kagome grabbed her mate's hand and drug him off down the hallway. "Well let's get going, no time to waste."

Shaking his head at his mate's antics, they'd been together over four hundred years and she was still so scatterbrained, Maru entwined their fingers as they made their way to the birthing chamber in the east wing.

"Mom, dad." A young male demon, the spitting image of his grandfather, said from his spot outside the door. "You're just in time; they said she's just about ready to give birth."

"I guess that explains why you're out here Sesshoumaru." Maru said as Kagome hugged their son briefly before disappearing inside the room.

"Yep, Sana kicked me out." Sesshoumaru said with a frown. "Something about 'men only get in the way' and I'd better get my ass out of there or she'd send me through the door herself."

Maru chuckled and placed his hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure your sister will kick Hari out of there soon too." Shortly after he finished speaking, the door opened and a slightly older demon with short grayish hair was shoved out. "See, told you."

"Dammit Sana, let me in!" Hari called out as he beat against the door.

"Just relax Hari; they'll let us in once your child is born." Maru told his son calmly. "Until then, just try to be patient."

ooooo

Inside the room Kagome and Sana were racing around as the midwife called out instructions. "Ok Cara, just breath." The midwife said. "You're almost done."

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome smiled as she watched her daughter-in-law and new baby grandson. "Sana, please let your father and brothers in." She said softly. "Before they break the door down preferably."

The minute the door was opened, everyone quickly settled in around the bed to meet the newest addition to the family. Sana and Sesshoumaru followed Hari to the right side of the bed and Maru joined Kagome on the left.

Hari looked down at his son and smiled. "So what are we going to name him?" He asked his mate.

Cara kissed the top of her son's head and then smiled up at Hari. "How about Chris?"

"I love it." Hari said as he curled up on the bed beside Cara and wrapped the two of them in his arms. "Hello little Chris." He whispered softly, tickling his son's chin.

"That's a nice name." Sana said, touching her nephew's nose with a smile.

"I don't know, sounds a little boring to me." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk, only to get elbowed in the side a second later by his sister.

"Take that back!" Sana hissed.

"Make me." Sesshoumaru replied, sticking his tongue out childishly.

When Hari joined in on the fight, Kagome smiled and wrapped an arm around Maru. "I love you." She said. When his arms tightened around her, Kagome once again thanked the pendant that sent her there and the young student that brought it to her. 'Now what was his name again?' She thought curiously. 'Scott…no…Cameron…no…' Hearing Chris coo, she smiled and then paused suddenly. 'His name was Chris.' Looking at her grandson, she shook her head. 'No way, it's not possible…is it?'

ooooo

Many years in the future, Chris walked out of his professor's office and sneezed. "Some beautiful lady must be thinking about me." He thought with a grin. Pushing his bag farther up his shoulder, he headed off to his last class of the semester with a bounce in his step. It was finally summer vacation and he couldn't wait to go back to the family estate and see everyone. 'I'm sure granma Kagome will have a plate of her awesome cookies ready for me when I get there.' He thought, rubbing his stomach with a grin. 'And I can't wait to kick uncle Souta's butt in the new Halo game.' Opening the door to his lit class, he took one last look towards Professor Kagome's office. "Goodbye Professor." He said, giving the door a small wave before walking into the classroom.


End file.
